Dorea Black
by xxfluffyxx123
Summary: The Life of a little girl hated by her own Mother and Father because she was a girl. This is the story of Dorea Black
1. A new Life

life at the blacks is not all fun and games for some

This story is about Dorea Black youngest daughter of Cygnus Black ll and Violetta Bulstrode and sister of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black and Marius Black.

Now Cygnus Black was not really a nice a man his father made him marry Violetta Bulstrode they hated each other but around other people they acted like a lovely couple. So when they had there first Son Pollux Black they were son happy they treated him like a king, Next came Cassiopeia Black she would not keep the black name when she married but they could marry her off for money, Then next came Marius Black another son to keep the black name all blacks tried to get a spear son just in case something happen to there first, Violetta promise herself no more children she hated children in the first place. So in time they grow up Pollux showed his first sight of magic at 7 he made his dinner into chocolate pudding, then he was off to Hogwarts at 11, Then Cassiopeia grew up people always said she was just like her mother in every way the way she dressed, Talked and acted, But Marius grew up showing no signs of magic he tried and tried but it never happened. It was around the time Marius was 8 when his mother started to get morning sickness so Cygnus told her to see a healer and Violetta was told she was pregnant again, They said it would be a boy so Violetta kept him maybe Cygnus would finally be happy with her. So in time she got bigger and bigger when one day her waters broke. The family were all waiting in the waiting room why Violetta was giving birth, In the waiting room was Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius, Phineas Black , Sirius Black ll, Phineas Black ll, Arcturus Black ll, Belvina Black, Callidora Black, Cedrella Black and little Baby Charis.

Inside were the birthing was happening Violetta was pushing then there was a babes cry

"Its a baby girl Miss Black" said the healer

Cygnus had walked out the door and slammed it shut

Violetta curled up in bed and cry not even wanted to look at the baby that had just wrecked her life. So the healer Put the little girl in the Bed next to her mother and went to tell the family the news.

No one noticed a Marius Black sneak in and looked down at the little girl wishing her luck which is exactly whats she needs.

The little baby girl had the same colors eyes as the family soft Glossy black hair and a pretty smile that the family Later will name Dorea Black


	2. A Little girl

A girl that is about six years old is the first to run across the opening scene. She is petite, with caramel black hair, fair skin and light blue eyes. Her cheeks are rosy and her curls look to be similar to spun gold. She is dressed impeccably in a Violet day dress, with dainty white shoes . You can tell that someone somewhere has put a lot of effort into this little girl's appearance. Clearly she didn't do it herself herself, as she looks to not have a care in the world, but most likely a nanny. You notice that the girl looks like she comes from an elite lineage, and must have grown up in the upper crust of her society. But here, In the backyard that many blacks grew up around, she looks as if all of that is behind her. The grand summer manor in the background is an ever-present reminder of the girl's lineage and status, but the way she acts suggests a completely different upbringing. You can tell that she was brought up with some semblance of class, but is a free spirit at heart. She runs, as hard and as fast as her tiny legs will take her, through the beautiful landscape. Her little cheeks are flushed lightly but she takes no notice and keeps running. Whys is she running? Where is she running to? You ask yourself all these questions; yet seem to draw a blank when it comes to answers. She doesn't look to be afraid of anything, so you rule out any sort of fear from the logic of her running about. In fact, she looks to be rather happy. Perhaps she is playing tag? But if so, who is chasing her or who is she chasing? The landscape looks, at first, to be devoid of any other human activity besides the little girl. But then, as if on cue a little boy appears along the horizon. Like the little girl he has brown hair and rosy cheeks that would suggest that he too has been running around. Both children giggle as the run, fleeing from each other but at the same time trying to catch one another. It is clear that they are playing a game of tag . They run in winding paths that ultimately end up in circles, and the little boy notices this. He crosses the circle and suddenly catches the little girl, pouncing on her in a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha I got you Dorea" he exclaims joyously.

, and you learn that the girl is Dorea and the boy, - as you learn through the girl's reaction -, is Marius. Dorea and Marius – two children, two siblings, two friends lost in their own little childhood world. It must be lovely to be Dorea and Marius. There was a loud gasp and they both turned around to see there angry and upset parents .

"Dorea get off the ground and act like a lady" Violetta Screamed.

"Maris you will not act like that now do what we told you and go back inside and opens those books Now" Shout Cygnus Black.

Dorea and Marius look at each other and then at there feat it was never proper to do anything fun but they listened not wanting to get on the wrong side of there parents.

You see blacks are taught even before they can walk to be proper , to talk correctly, how to behave and a saying that there fathers always reminds the of 'Children are to be seen and not heard'


	3. Chirstmas ball

A little girl lying flat on her back she's about 8 she ha caramel/ Red hair and light blue/ green eyes. The bedroom is bright with a wide window a the back of the window showing out onto the yard. there a big double bed in the middle of the room with black and blue blankets, her wallpaper is blue but the wood floor is black with a fluffy blue rug next to her bed there is two black doors that open to another room that is her closet full of all kinds of colored dresses, There a desk next to the window it dark blue and full of paper and pens and next to the desk was a book case full of every type of books from cooking, cleaning, spell books and ever muggle books, on her bed was a big book with the title Greek Mythology.

Dorea Black had grownup to a beautiful young girl she was beautiful them most of the black women.

She was smart and intelligent, You see dorea was support to be preparing for a ball that her parent hold every year, Her sister Cassiopeia had given up trying to get her ready and went to tell there mother Violetta, Her brother through it was funny but he was told to get out why they got her dresses. It took 5 house elfs her mother and sister to get her in a dress. The dress was light blue that went to her knees she was wearing a silver next lace her uncle sirius gave her, she was wear black slip on shoe and her hair was done in a france plat

Dorea hate these balls all her mother did was show her off hoping to marry her off the a rich pure blood some day, But dorea didn't want to be a perfect ouse wife she wanted to work have a life married the man she love sand then some day settle down and have one or two children, But she didn't get to choose because her parent always told her women are inacaple of choosing the right man it was the father who chooses.

Dorea sat there next to her broth marius the hole time she didn't like it how some of the pureblood women looked at her and the pureblood boys hoping to get her hand in marriage and the men looked at her so she stayed well away from most of the people a fell sleeping on her brothers lap

She hoped her life would get better but that would never happen she wasn't suppost to be happy she just had to pretend she did wish it would get better but sorry to say but hr ice gets worser in the next year or so


End file.
